Like Lightning
by Nuclear Snake
Summary: - Yoruichi/Soi Fong - She's never moved faster. Drabbles on Yoruichi and Soi Fong; some gen, some shippy.
1. First Mistakes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Humor to start us off, but I warn you, this thing is probably gonna get angsty real quick.

* * *

Yoruichi's nimble brown hand reached out slowly, and Soi Fong tensed. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, expecting a sharp reprimand. Her first day on the job, and she'd already messed up. She should have been paying attention to her surroundings, scanning for threats, not still trying to get accustomed to her new name. It was an embarrassing lapse on her part, but she was only glad Yoruichi hadn't been hurt.

She blinked in surprise as her hair was fondly ruffled, and a broad grin flashed white against Yoruichi's dark skin. "Hey, it's okay, kiddo. Everybody makes mistakes. It's natural. I've definitely made more than my share." Soi Fong blushed deeply.

"Deepest apologies, Yoruichi-hime. It won't happen again." Yoruichi laughed.

"Hey, I said it's alright already. What more do you want?" She jabbed a thin finger into the flesh right above a nasty cut on Soi Fong's forearm. "So go on, off to Fourth with you. Get that seen to." Soi Fong nodded and rushed for the door, but was stopped by Yoruichi's voice ringing out again.

"Hey, Fongy?" Soi Fong nodded uncertainly, wondering if it was actually her being addressed. She was pretty sure Yoruichi knew her actual name.

"Just a tip, next time try to hit the bad guys instead of yourself, okay?"


	2. In The Teaching

Dislcaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Soi Fong's foot arced gracefully through the air, hitting the training dummy square in the chest with a dull thud. The dummy crashed across the room, skidding into the back wall, and Yoruichi watched approvingly. "Better," she acknowledged. "But still..." Yoruichi slid in beside Soi Fong, deftly twisting her hands into the proper position and knocking her legs closer together.

"Pivot your feet more when you kick, and remember to tense only on impact. Again."

Obediently, Soi Fong snapped her leg out, scrambling to remember and apply every one of Yoruichi's suggestions. Unfortunately, she managed to pivot her supporting foot too sharply, barely clipped the dummy with her toe, and fell towards the floor.

Yoruichi flash-stepped in front of her and grabbed Soi Fong's biceps, bracing her young guard easily. Soi Fong pulled away and bowed abruptly, in an attempt to hide her virulent blush. Yoruichi just grinned.

"S'okay, Fongy," - Soi Fong winced at the mutilation of her new name - "You just need some more practice. Wanna keep going?" Soi Fong glanced up at her through dark bangs. Was she kidding? Of course she wanted to keep at it! She wasn't much use as a bodyguard if her charge was stronger than she was. "Well, okay then! Back into your position." Yoruichi stepped back once Soi Fong's limbs were properly arranged.

"Strike."


	3. A Date After A War

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is the angstiest fluffy ice cream date you'll ever read, seriously. It's all Soi Fong's fault.

* * *

The Winter War is over, and Yoruichi's response is to take Soi Fong out for ice cream in the human world.

The battle was fierce, and neither of them escaped untouched. Soi Fong has a broken arm in a sling, and Yoruichi has a row of deep, mottled bruises all up her side. Still, it feels good to be in the human world, where everything is moving slower and they can take their time with things.

They walk to a store that sells ice cream, and take it to a bench outside to eat. Yoruichi is enthusiastic as she slurps up the creamy treat; Soi Fong is a bit more careful, taking hesitant licks and wrinkling her nose in irritation when the cold hits her tongue. Yoruichi snickers and nudges her with an elbow. "Just eat it, Fongy." The old nickname rolls off her tongue easily, like nothing bad ever happened to them.

Soi Fong huffs and hands the ice cream to Yoruichi. "You take it. I don't like it." She rolls her eyes but accepts, setting to work on the cone. They sit quietly for a moment, letting things be alright.

"Hey. Fongy." Soi Fong opens her eyes and turns to look at Yoruichi in time to get her lips pushed open by a probing tongue. Yoruichi kisses her easily, long and slow and damp. When she pulls away, Soi Fong lips her lips and finds they taste like chocolate.

"What are you doing?" she asks. Yoruichi grins.

"Sharing."


End file.
